Election day
by storys217ph
Summary: Hermione has achieved more than any of her former schoolmates by the young age of 25, but she's still ambitious for more. Pansy x Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Election day - part 1**

A little more than two weeks till the Election day. Sure they still had a lot of obstacles to overcome but Hermione was assured in the victory of her candidate.

Mr. Parkinson was a person she happened to believe in, he was a man of strong conviction and integrity. Of course, he had been associated with Voldemort during the war, but had changed completely ever since and Hermione knew just how to utilize the potential of that redemption story.

It all started off with a donation Hermione made to the cause, a large sum of Galleons sure helped Mr. Parkinson's campaign and didn't go unnoticed. Soon the donator herself got involved in the campaign and so Hermione achieved a significant place by soon-to-be-minister's side.

They were spending another late night working in the Parkinson manor, beside a large desk full of papers and two small glasses filled with firewhisky.

"How you present yourself if very important, it's the image you create is what matters. We must pay attention to details, leave nothing to chance. A lot can be learned from muggle politicians, you know." Hermione spoke while Mr. Parkinson listened soaking up every word.

He stroked his beard that was a mixture of black and gray. "Miss. Granger, your advice in these matters has been invaluable. I believe we're almost there. Be sure that you won't be forgotten… if I'm elected that is." He said putting down the small glass of liquor on the desk.

"I wouldn't expect any less from an honorable man Minister."

"Hold on…" Mr. Parkinson said smiling. "I'm not Minister just yet. We still have that big debate 9 days from now…"

"I'm aware…" Hermione nodded.

"…witch is why I wanted to ask you to stay for the weekend in my humble home. We could go over some plans for the remaining time, and beyond. You've got to try our chef's cooking, and we'll find a nice room for you as well."

"I gladly accept." Hermione said restraining herself from smiling. This had assured her she'd have some important position like the personal advisor to the Minister, she imagined. Her place in this new government was something she was particularly concerned about. After all she had money, buying a share in Fred and George's emporium, witch she considered the best move in her life, had acquired her a considerable amount of wealth. Fred and George lead the business themselves, which meant Hermione's vault in Gringotts filled with more Galleons each month without lifting a finger.

After that "beginner's luck" in business, as she called it with a smirk while retelling the story, she invested in other things, and thus became one of the richest people in the wizarding world by the young age of 25.

What she craved was what she lacked at the moment, power, the ability to change things on an even larger scale, and after the election she'd, no doubt have a much greater role in shaping the future of the wizzarding world.

The Parkinson manor was used as the headquarters for the campaign, so Pansy was moved to a smaller room besides her father's office. Hermione never saw her around the house, so she assumed Pansy had married and moved somewhere else, but she was right there, room next to them and listening to their conversation trough a small hole in the wall that she discovered back when she was still in Hogwarts.

The hole was hidden at the corner of a bookshelf in the back of her father's office and Pansy was pretty sure he had no idea it existed.

Pansy put her eye on the whole trying to catch a glimpse of her father's desk, trying to see to whom this somewhat familiar voice belonged to. "Hermione Granger…" She whispered silently sting down on the floor and leaning back on the wall in her silky white nightgown.

Pansy had heard from friends, while she still bothered to keep in contact with them that is, that Hermione Granger was rich now and bought a great big mansion not far from the Parkinson manor. Just like in Hogwarts, she just had to be the best in everything, witch made Pansy recall how much she hated her back in the school days.

Pansy stood up and placed her ear on the hole, trying to hear what they were talking about. She heard muffled voices, but they were understandable enough. Her father was praising Granger, apparently.

"Thank you." Hermione replied. "But like you said we haven't won yet, there are a lot of things to consider still…"

Mr. Parkinson stopped her placing a hand on her shoulder. "All in due time Hermione, can I call you…"

"Of course, sir."

"And call me Darius. I really… I have to say I wish I had a daughter just like you." He said after a bit of hesitation.

"I appreciate that." Hermione said plainly, wondering why he never mentioned his own daughter.

On the other side of the wall Pansy had heard this and it felt like an ice shard in the heart. She was envious of Hermione as it is, and now even more because of what her father said. Though she hated the fact that she still craved her father's recognition, she couldn't deny it. It seamed that Granger of all people was now an integral part of her father's latest project, witch is to be the next Minister of Magic. She just desperately hoped they fail at this attempt.

She stood back up and placed her ear on the hole again, they were now leaving her father's office.

"Let's find you a room now." Mr. Parkinson said and they stepped out into the hallway.

Pansy moved to the door of her room and placed her ear on it. She could still hear their voices though they were even more muffled now.

"There's an empty room." Mr. Parkinson said opening a door across from Pansy's room. "I'm sure you're used to better, but…"

"Don't be silly, this is fine."

"The bathroom is at the end of the hallway."

"Right." Hermione nodded stepping inside the room while Mr. Parkinson stood at the door resting his hand on the knob.

"Good night… oh and my daughter is right across from you, if you need anything else."

"Sure." Hermione said trying to hide the surprise that Pansy was actually here in the house. "Good night." She said and Mr. Parkinson left. Hermione took off her pants and suite jacket and threw them over a chair. She locked the door with a spell before she went to bed. She decided she'd sleep better that way.

After a tormenting hour or so of thinking, and thinking about what she was gonna say to Granger, Pansy stepped out of her room and reached for the knob on the door opposite. It wouldn't budge. Granger must have locked it, she realized. Pansy gave up and returned to her room. She threw herself on the bed feeling the anger in her subside and sleep take over.

End of ch1-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Election day - part 2**

Hermione woke up as the rays of sun burst trough the large window. Still sleepy and yawning she heard a bell ring on the other side. She opened the door to see a small house-elf ringing the bell vigorously.

The house elf looked up at Hermione timidly. Dinner is ready madam. Mr. Parkinson and his family would like you to join them.

"Sure, give me a minute. I need to go to the bathroom."

The small house elf bowed and stood next to the door waiting.

In a few minutes Hermione came back from the bathroom dressed in the clothes she came in yesterday, witch was like a modern women's suit with a bit of a magical twist, custom tailored of course.

"Alright little guy, lead the way." Hermione tucked in her gray shirt with silver buttons, following the small house-elf.

She walked into the large, richly decorated dining room. Large glass doors revealed a view of the garden and also let the sun in, so the room required no lighting from the extravagant chandelier hanging above. The table was square and rounded on the edges and had eight chairs, one on each end, and three on the sides.

Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson were sitting across from one another, each on their end of the table. They both stood up when Hermione entered the room.

"Hermione, you're here. Meet my wife." Mr. Parkinson said as his wife walked over to shake hands. She was a classy looking woman. She wore an elegant green dress and a white pearly necklace.

Hermione shook the woman's hand noticing her flawlessly manicured nails. "Alexandra Parkinson." The woman said giving a slight smile.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione replied.

"I know, my husband has told me a lot of good things about you."

"I'm sure he's over-exaggerating." Hermione said managing to appear humble.

Mrs. Parkinson' gave a small nod and a smile in response and went back to her seat.

"Hermione, have a seat here." Mr. Parkinson tapped on the empty spot at the table next to him. "Call Pansy, will you." He said facing the house-elf that patiently waited beside the table.

"Yes, I believe she's still in…"

"And tell her, we have a guest. Make sure she's dressed for the occasion." Mr. Parkinson added with a sigh.

"Yes master." The house-elf said rushing out as if the house was on fire.

Hermione and the Parkinsons had a pleasant and relaxed conversation while another house-elf brought a bowl of soup and magically floated the scoop to pour it into each plate, not neglecting the empty spot next to Mrs. Parkinson.

Moments later Pansy walked in wearing a simple looking knee length black dress with two straps on the shoulders. She quickly glanced over at Hermione. Granger's hair was shorter and straight now, but it was her alright, Pansy concluded, those same eyes sparkling with intelligence that she didn't like staring into. Pansy took a seat next to her mother. She grabbed a spoon and wiped it on the white table cloth than begun eating her soup without saying a word.

"This is my daughter Pansy." Mr. Parkinson said with a slight frown that Hermione didn't miss.

"We know each other actually. We went to Hogwarts, same year." Hermione explained, looking at the thin and pale young woman who continued eating her soup with bangs falling over her eyes. Pansy hadn't changed that much since school days, besides the fact that she was obviously older. Her hair remained the same, a black haired bob-cut, along with a small nose pointing slightly upwards, were her two distinct features.

Pansy remained silent, eating her soup, spoon after spoon, not bothering to raise her head up from the plate while everyone awaited any sort of response from her.

"Well, aren't you gonna great our guest at least!" Mr. Parkinson let his hand fall heavily on the table making the fork cling against the tall wine glass, as he spoke with a mixture of distress and anger.

Pansy stopped eating and Mrs. Parkinson gave a warning look to her husband.

Pansy suddenly stood up and dropped her spoon down in the plate making the soup splash over the table cloth, than she ran off bursting through the double doors out of the dining room.

"There goes my appetite…" Mr. Parkinon sat shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry you had to see this Hermione."

"It's quite alright." Hermione said at a loss for words.

"I'm just displeased with my daughter so much… I do a bad job of hiding it."

Mrs. Parkinson stood up making a loud screech with her chair and gave a look to her husband that signified rebuke. "I'll go see if she's alright." She said throwing her napkin on the table.

"Well go than." Mr. Parkinson said silently looking away from his wife's gaze as she stormed out, going after their daughter. "I'll say it again. I wish my daughter was more like you Hermione. She's useless, shuts herself up in her room… I'm sorry I'm boring you with my personal problems."

"No, no, do go on." Hermione replied instinctively in an attempt to be polite, and partly because she was genuinely interested to hear more about her former schoolmate and rival.

"We gave her everything. At lest she could have found a good husband, but not even that. And there were plenty of choice, believe me. We had plenty of young men over for dinner trough the years… I just don't understand."

"I can tell you she was rather different back in the school days."

"I know, and she didn't become like this over night either. It happened over time, but lately I'm beginning to think there's really something wrong with her."

"If that is the case, we should be careful. It might hurt our campaign, if our opponent…"

"I know." Mr. Parkinson cut her off. "Don't worry, she wouldn't do anything crazy, or leave her room for that matter. She's just… useless. That may seam harsh but it's the first word that comes to mind."

Hermione was straining to keep a concerned look on her face, but she was happy to hear Pansy described as useless, by her own father no less. "I guess we can forget my idea than…" She realized saying it out loud.

"What idea?" Mr. Parkinson inquired.

"I was just thinking the other day, about getting your family more involved in the campaign. I don't think just a family portrait will do."

"I think we can forget that idea, you've seen how they are."

"Maybe you're right." Hermione accepted.

End of ch2-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Election day - part 3**

The campaign went as planed. Mr. Parkinson won the debate without a doubt because the crowd gathered at the square was cheering his name afterwards. His opponent, a short bald man, ended up hurting his chances of wining, he actually made a big joke of himself, unintentionally. In an attempt to appear taller he stood on two very big books. Of course someone snapped a picture from behind and it ended up on the cover of Daily Prophet along side the picture of Mr. Parkinson looking fearless like some sort of bronze statue.

Sure enough Mr. Parkinson won the election and there was a big party at the Parkinson manor that evening. The party was set up in the garden, in the back of the manor. It was a large garden with stone tiled paths and lots of colorful flowers. There was plenty of space as well, for the tables with food and drinks. Lots of fireflies of different colors were captured in a magical cage of sorts. Floating above the party they gave the whole place a magical look. It sort of looked like there was a Christmas party in the spring time. That's how Hermione would describe it.

Pansy however didn't join the party. She looked down at it from the window in one of the dark rooms of the manor. She watched people, most of which she didn't know, crowding around her father, the new Minister of Magic. What a bunch of suck-ups, she thought. Hermione Granger was there, of course. She had a big smile on her face while shaking hands alongside her father.

Pansy wished she could just send a fireball right at her. Though she'd probably end up blowing herself up, she realized. She hadn't used any sort of combat magic in a while.

Hermione excused herself and went inside trying to find the nearest bathroom. The house was pretty much empty since everyone was out in the garden where all the commotion was. She went for the bathroom that was next to the room she was in, that way she wouldn't get lost in the hallways of the large manor.

Hermione was washing her hands, about to go back to the party when Pansy walked in completely relaxed, thinking she was walking into an empty bathroom. She was barefoot, wearing only her nightgown.

"Oh…" Pansy exclaimed after noticing someone was there. She immediately recognized the young woman washing her hands. "What?! You're spending the night here again Granger?" She snarled instinctively.

"Yea, got a problem with that Parkinson?" Hermione retorted drying her hands on the towel.

"No, by all means, why don't you just move in!" Pansy said sarcastically.

"No, thank you." Hermione retorted with the same amount of attitude. She leaned back on the end of the sink that resembled a modern muggle one. "Believe me, my place is a lot nicer. I've got all sorts of muggle and magical devices, and furniture… I can't really describe it… you just have to see it to believe it." Hermione boasted.

"Is that an invitation?" Pansy asked provokingly.

"Yeah, you wish." Hermione retorted with a condescending smirk.

"I have a pretty good idea how you acquired all that, you probably cheated your friends out of their share or something, just like my father, you're just the same, that's why he likes you."

Hermione pushed off the sink and took a few steps towards Pansy. "Spitting out lies as usual, I see. For your information, I never tricked anyone. Sure, I had to play rough sometimes, but that's business, something you know nothing about. I earned all my wealth fair and square."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Pansy said and went for the sink while Hermione went for the door.

Hermione heard Pansy mumble something and opening the faucet at full.

"What?" Hermione couldn't help but to ask, turning around half way out the door.

Pansy closed the faucet. "I said, my father will double-cross you too, sooner or later."

"I doubt that, the only reason he became Minister is because of me."

"I'll be sure to tell him you said that."

"Go ahead! I'm sure he already knows." Hermione replied calmly, reading the bluff.

"He'll double-cross you for sure. Just wait and see."

"I've had enough of talking to you. I got better things to do." Hermione left slamming the door shut a bit harder than intended, so the loud noise made Pansy flinch on the other side.

Pansy washed her face. She liked making sad faces in the mirror 'cause that's how she felt, that and unfulfilled after this little quarrel that seamed to play out without her control. Hermione would probably get what she wants concerning what she need from her father, Pansy figured, she always did. All that while Pansy herself keeps rotting away alone in this big manor, she thought looking herself in the eyes. She wallowed in self-pity while her breath slowly fogged the mirror.

Hermione didn't take it to heart as much. She took a more rational route in the analysis of this unforeseen meeting. With Pansy there was no civilized conversation to begin with, so the confines never existed, it was just raw and honest, without filtering out any words. That sort of honesty wasn't really inspiring, nothing but hate that is. Pansy just went right to it, like there was no gap between today and Hogwarts.

Not that it mattered. Hermione went back to the party and made a mental note to avoid talking to her again. She probably wouldn't have to anyway, Pansy seamed like a complete shut-in.

End of ch3-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Election day - part 4**

Two days after the celebration of the victory, it was the day the new Minister officially took office. Hermione went straight for the Minister's office. She walked trough the hallway after looking up from the balcony that overlooked the whole Ministry, it resembled a busy beehive with wizards and witches walking among some of the most magnificent golden statues. She reached what was to be her office, she presumed, an office right across from the Minister's. She noticed they didn't put her name on the door, while on the Minister's door it already said in golden letters: Darius Parkinson, Minister of Magic. They probably didn't get a chance to, she figured.

She was about turn the knob when she heard voices from inside, so she sat on the bench right in front of the door. She decided she should be polite and let them finish. There was absolute silence in the wide black stone tiled corridor this early in the morning. She could hear voices, one was Mr. Parkinson's, but the other voice was too familiar to ignore. It was that Draco Malfoy. What's he doing here, talking to the Minister? Hermione wondered. She leaned closer to the door, just near the keyhole.

"I don't think she's interested in me." Malfoy said.

"Don't you worry about that Draco, there's always a way."

"You mean the…"

"Just show up at dinner, alright?"

"Yes sir."

"And no word to anyone till I appoint you officially my personal advisor, understand?"

"I do…"

At that Hermione burst through the doors. "What the hell?! You promised me that position! Two days ago on a party after the election!"

"Wait just a minute…" Mr. Parkinson said defensively raising his hands.

"And quite frankly I think I earned it, a lot more than this prick!" She said nodding at Draco, who seamed very stunned and confused by Hermione's sudden appearance.

"Go on Draco, I'll handle this." Mr. Parkinson said calmly, tapping him on the shoulder.

"See you later sir." Draco said and went for the exit while keeping and eye contact with furious Hermione. He took a few steps around to make sure he doesn't pass too near her. He feared Hermione a little bit after that day in the third year when she punched him in the nose.

"Alright, now calm down Hermione. Close the door and let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Hermione yelled slamming the door shut. "We had a deal! Very clear and simple one as well! You know you wouldn't be a Minister without my help, so how dare you…!"

"How dare I?!" Mr. Parkinson cut her off. "I'd be careful how I talked to the Minister of Magic if I were you." He warned calmly. "I'll find a place for you, but some that's fit for a muggleborn."

"Muggleborn? You can't be serious…"

"I am! I'm saying take what I offer or get out of my office." The new Minister said leaning back on his desk. He opened one side of his fancy green coat to reveal an oak wand with a bone grip attached to his belt.

"What is this?!" Hermione asked sensing there was something odd going on here. Was he about to attack her? She reached for her own wand attached to her belt in a small noose made especially for it.

"Do you really want to do that?"

Hermione stopped her hand.

"That's right… you're not that stupid, for a mudblood."

It's been a while since Hermione heard that word. She couldn't believe this was happening but it made her blood boil just the same. She gritted her teeth in an effort to keep her hand still.

"Who do you think they'd believe? I can already see the Daily Prophet, front page, the new Minister survives assassination attempt, so go ahead."

Hermione relaxed her stance and so did Mr. Parkinson.

"Fine!" Hermione said trough her teeth. "But you'll pay for this you bastard! I can promise you that!" With that she stormed out, and the corridor echoed with her angry footsteps.

With a busy mind she nodded goodbye to the Auror positioned at the bottom of the stairway. She realized what sort of man she helped put in a position of power, even more than guilty for that, she felt angry that someone had tricked her like that.

End of ch4-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Election day - part 5**

Pansy was sitting on the ledge of her window, as she did lately. Grassy field stretched in front of her house, short and green grass, fading into long and neglected near the edge of the estate.

She rested her chin on her knees in a curled up position and thought about past times. Seams there was some of that old Pansy left inside, and seeing Granger had brought her out like and allergic reaction. That little Pansy was influenced and delusional in many ways but she had spirit and a passion for life.

Seeing Granger again reminded Pansy of that, made her feel alive again, a little bit. Pansy had struggled to avert her mind from the notion that she wanted to run into Hermione at least once more.

Pansy heard a small bell ring, she knew what it meant, dinner time.

"Go away, I'll be right down." She yelled trough the closed doors, feeling guilty right away for this unnecessary crudeness toward the house-elf whose small footsteps could be heard fading out.

When she ran down it was a same old scene, her parents on opposite sides of the table, eating in silence. She felt disappointed, unexpectedly. For some reason she thought Granger would be there at the table, now that father had won the election… but apparently not.

Pansy walked up to her mother and kissed her cheek. "Mourning!" She said and took a seat next to her.

"Maybe it's mourning for you dear, but I've been up quite a while now."

"Again with that…" Pansy mumbled looking in her father's direction. He was now busy reading the daily prophet trough small glasses mounted on his nose. A paper he rarely read, but now that half of it was the new Minister of Magic, he had a motivation to read it.

"You want to come tend to the garden with me today?" Pansy's mom asked.

"No, I think I'll… sleep some more." Pansy finished reluctantly.

"All you do is sleep, you need to get out of the house dear. You're so pale…"

"Don't start now." Pansy pleaded quietly. "Let's just eat."

"Alright, alright." Her mother accepted.

Minutes passed by and the question begun to itch Pansy more and more. She knew after dinner her father would go off to the Ministry and wouldn't be back for a day or two at least. She felt her heart rush as she approached this deadline. They where already having desert.

Pansy cleared her throat. "So where is that Granger girl anyway?" She asked facing her mother, trying to make the question sound as casual as possible. She made sure to sound it off loud enough, so her father would get involved in answering, for when she spoke to her mom she was usually almost whispering.

"Yes Darius? Didn't you mention she'd be your advisor or something?" Her mother asked her husband.

The Minister smiled and set down his paper on the table. "I suppose I did, but seams she had other plans. I offered her the job and she refused." He said as if convinced that was the truth.

"Strange… who in the wizarding world would refuse… and after going trough all that trouble with getting you elected?" Pansy's mom wondered.

"I don't understand it either." Pansy's father said dismissively as he stood up. "But I do have good news as well. Draco Malfoy has agreed to take the job, he'll be over for dinner tomorrow… and Pansy…" He said facing his daughter, possibly the only time during the entire dinner. "…make sure you wear something more decent, will you.

"Alright." Pansy accepted reluctantly, looking down at her comfortable silky white nightgown. She griped it firmly under the table and grinded her teeth as her father left the room. She wasn't thrilled about seeing Malfoy again, that much was clear to her as well as her mother.

"I'm going to the ministry, good day."

"Bye." Pansy's mother responded fleetingly and looked over at her daughter. "Pansy…"

"She you later mom!" Pansy said cutting her off and ran upstairs to her room. She remained in that room next to her father's office, over the weeks she got used to it and didn't want to change rooms again. Nobody asked her to do so either, her father now rarely used his office room as he was conducting most of his affairs in the ministry. Pansy was glad for this.

She even filled that spying hole with some paper. She didn't want to hear any of it. She chose to rather ignore what her father was up to. Her father might have been someone she aspired to be, more so once than now. He had power and authority that she admired, but he wasn't a good man, she was aware of.

This latest thing with Granger, she thought, that was probably a lie. She figured something had happened, and if there was somebody to blame, it was probably her father and not Granger.

Granger probably wasn't capable of such trickery, in Hogwarts she was just… Hermione Granger, no other way to describe it. Pansy paused, sitting down and leaning on the window as the wind blew trough her hair. She wondered how it was possible to have good memories of someone you don't like, like the time she poured that potion all over Hermione's bushy hair.

Not far from the Parkinson manor, Hermione thought about the same incident as she relaxed by pool with a glass of martiny in her hand. She had given her muggle chef and maid a day off, so she could be all alone in her huge mansion, she felt like being alone today.

Everyone was laughing as her as she ran out of the dungeon classroom that day. The green gooey liquid was dripping off her head as she ran up the staircase, stumbling several times. She had to wash her hair 20 times that day just to get it all out. She considered it the worst day of her life for a while, but it wasn't that bad actually, she realized and it brought a small smile to Hermione's lips. "Good times…" She whispered silently and took a sip of her drink.

That was stupid and childish, and she much preferred it over the way grownups played, like the thing Pansy's father had done. How things have changed, so much, so fast, Hermione wondered. Some for the better, she thought, reminding herself of all everything she owns now, but that was a weak consolation. She was nostalgic for the Hogwarts days, however good or bad they were. Though it bothered her that she dwelled over Pansy related incidents instead of adventures and dangers she faced with her friends.

That was a glorious moment, Pansy recalled with melancholy and nostalgia, nestled on the window ledge. Seeing Granger run off all soaked with gooey potion, and all the Slytherins cheering. It was just perfect, of course she'd pay for it a day later. In the after-class commotion of the hallway Granger had elbowed her in the ribs. It hurt for a whole week. Pansy recalled being really worried about it. She even wanted to see visit the nursery, but in the end it passed like everything else. It was just a bruise like any other.

Pansy sighed, and got up to close the window when she heard a sound. Something was hitting the window just outside her room. She peered her head out, when suddenly a crazy owl flew onto her head. Pansy fell to the floor and struggled to get the damn bird off her head. When she managed to do so the owl flew off into an unknown direction.

End of ch5-


End file.
